Still Not Over It
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Chris is still protective of PJ after they break up and he gets jealous when PJ starts dating Phil.


At first, things between Phil and PJ were going perfect. They were best friends and now lovers. They had been dating for nearly a year and were about to celebrate their first year anniversary. But, there was just one thing that was getting in the way.

PJ used to be in a relationship with their friend Chris. PJ had broken up with Chris because he was too protective and jealous. Chris was not happy about the break up and he was definitely not happy when he found out that Phil had started dating PJ.

Of course, Chris was happy that PJ was happy but he was just upset that he was with someone else. He wanted to get PJ back and he was going to do everything in his power to get PJ back, even if it meant losing Phil's friendship.

"PHILLLL! Are you ready to leave yet?" PJ called. He had gotten to Dan and Phil's apartment an hour ago. They were planning on spending the day out in town, as they were both bored being inside the apartment, and with Dan working on a new video, they just didn't have anything to do. They had watched all the movies Dan and Phil had and played the video games about a million times.

"I'm coming!" Phil called, walking out of his boredom, smiling when he heard PJ laugh. Phil walked to Dan's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Dan yelled. Phil opened the door and poked his head in. Dan was just turning off his camera. He looked over and smiled at Phil.

"Hey." Phil said, stepping in. "Me and PJ are heading out. We'll probably be gone for a few hours." He said.

"Ah, that means I get the whole apartment to myself." Dan said.

"The apartment better not be destroyed when we get back." Phil warned.

"Yes mum." Dan said. Phil let out a laugh.

"See you later." He said. He walked out of Dan's room and shut the door. He went to the kitchen, where PJ was waiting for Phil. PJ looked up.

"Well, it's about time." PJ joked. Phil huffed.

"Shut up." He said with a pout. PJ smiled. Phil walked over to him and gave him a kiss. PJ reached over and grabbed his hand. "So, we definitely don't have to worry about Chris today, right?" Phil asked. PJ sighed.

"Not today." He said. "He's just moved to a new house and he's filming a few videos." He said.

"Does he update you on everything?" Phil asked jokingly.

"Yes." PJ said. He rolled his eyes. Phil laughed at him. Even though Phil hated it when Chris got in the way of his and PJ's relationship, he was still able to make jokes about it, which was good because he knew PJ hated taking things too seriously. "Come on; let's go before the sun goes away!" PJ dragged Phil out of the kitchen and led the way out of the apartment.

"It was so nice out today and now the sun's gone again." PJ said as he and Phil walked to PJ's car.

"Well, that's London weather for you." Phil said. PJ looked at him and smiled.

"I'm sad we have to go home now." He said. Phil gently pushed PJ against the car door.

"I know." Phil said. "But it's getting late." He said. "And I have a video to plan out plus the radio show."

"Yeah, yeah." PJ said. Phil laughed and kissed him. PJ smiled bigger, wrapped his arms around Phil and kissed him back. Phil went to rest his hands on PJ's waist but he stopped when he heard PJ's phone go off. "Fuck." PJ said when Phil pulled away him. "Totally forgot to put that on silent." He said. Phil chuckled. PJ pulled out his phone and saw he had a text message from Chris:

_Finished filming, can you come over? X_

"What does he want now?" Phil asked, immediately knowing that it was Chris texting PJ.

"He wants me to go to his house." PJ said. He bit his lip nervously. Phil sighed.

"Okay…He does realize that you two aren't dating anymore, right?" He asked. Phil was usually a calm and patient person, but Chris just knew how to push his buttons and he didn't like that. PJ looked up at Phil.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I've tried everything."

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault." Phil said. "Come on, ignore him. Let's just head home before it gets too dark." He said.

It's been about 10 minutes since PJ started driving. He's finally calmed down but then his phone went off again.

"God damnit. I swear to God if that's Chris." PJ snapped. Phil looked at him nervously. PJ pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly looked at it and saw that Chris was calling him. "What do you want Chris? I'm driving." PJ said when he answered the phone.

"Why are you in such a snappy mood?" Chris asked.

"Because you keep texting me while I'm trying to spend time with my boyfriend." PJ said.

"I've only text you twice." Chris said. PJ rolled his eyes.

"And I told you I was busy. I can't come over tonight. It's too late." He said.

"It's not that late." Chris said. "Can't you come over for like a few hours?" He asked.

"Fuck, Chris, I can't." PJ said. He sighed.

"Peej." Phil said. He definitely didn't feel comfortable with PJ talking on the phone while driving.

"What?" PJ asked as he looked over at Phil. Phil gasped.

"PJ! LOOK OUT!" Phil yelled before everything went black.

It's been three hours now. Dan has been waiting at the hospital for one of them. He was pacing back and forth in the waiting room, praying that both PJ and Phil were going to be okay. Dan looked up and saw Chris walking towards him.

"Where the hell have you been? I've sent you like 20 texts!" Dan yelled.

"I'm sorry! My phone's been on silent." Chris said. "Have you heard anything about them yet?" He asked.

"No. I'm going fucking nuts. I've been waiting for an hour." Dan said.

"Jesus Christ." Chris said. He knew deep down inside that he was reason the for PJ and Phil crashing. He was terrified that something bad could happen to PJ or even Phil. He just needed to know if they were okay.

"Daniel Howell?" Dan looked over and sighed in relief when he saw the doctor walk up to him.

"How is Phil and PJ? Are they okay?" Dan asked.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news." Both Chris and Dan groaned.

"Oh God, just get it over with." Dan said. He took a deep breath.

"Phil's okay but he has a few serious injuries." The doctor said. Dan nodded. "But, I'm afraid…PJ…Didn't make it." He said. "I'm sorry for your loss."


End file.
